


Lost in Translation

by Ribbon_Dragon10



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Japanese, Japanese Culture, Japanese Shiro (Voltron), Just to make it easier to read., Lance making mistakes in the Japanese language., Language Butchering, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Romaji script instead of Japanese characters, Some langst, Supportive Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 17:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14453997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribbon_Dragon10/pseuds/Ribbon_Dragon10
Summary: Lance tries to study some Japanese before Shiro shows him around his home in Japan.  Initially confident with his skills, sadly, the poor Cuban boy has some...difficulties with the language, to say the least.





	Lost in Translation

**Author's Note:**

> A simple short story that came from a headcanon I had of Lance wanting to learn Shiro's language but he was bad at pronunciation and mistook kanji characters. 
> 
> As I mentioned in the tags, I wrote the words in romaji rather than Japanese characters to make them readable. Some Japanese words that are in the fic have their meanings in the end note.

Before Lance went with Shiro to Japan, he made it his determined duty to at least first study some of the language before that day came.  He would read a couple of beginner books then scan some English to Japanese dictionaries to look for words he thought were necessary for the trip, and even watched some anime and dramas to try and get a grasp of how it was spoken, mimicking the tone and accent as best as he could.  Hunk and Pidge also made sure to assist him whenever he needed whether it be by testing him on words, recognition of various characters, or phrases being thrown around.

He was able to pin down hiragana and katakana, finding that it was better to just associate the strokes with pictures that he’d use on flashcards with his niece and nephew.  Kanji was similar, but there were just far too many characters for him to memorize. 

Thousands upon thousands.

So, as a result, Lance had laid sprawled on the floor for a while, head still reeling from all the neatly constructed strokes of the kanji characters while Pidge was counting said strokes in slight interest and Hunk went to whip up something for them all.

Still, Lance felt he was ready to go on this trip with Shiro with the knowledge he had.  He knew his hiragana and katakana, there were quite a number of words that, in romaji, were basically just the English words but cited in a more pronounced way with added vowel sounds, and he knew enough phrases and words that he felt he could make his way around and be able to show Shiro what he got and perhaps hopefully, maybe impress him with the skills he had.

“If there’s anything you need or want to know, Lance, don’t hesitate to ask me,” Shiro, being as patient and kind as ever, had told him when they were on the plane.

Lance smiled at his consideration, though he was feeling quite confident, “Thanks, Shiro, but no worries! I totally got this.”

Oh, how wrong he was.

The first destination they went to was a temple that practiced Shinto.  Being born and raised in Japan for most of his childhood, Shiro mentioned that he was raised Shinto as a result.  However, nowadays, though there were certain ideals and beliefs he still believed in and followed, he definitely didn’t practice it as much anymore.  Lance was in awe of the surroundings, snapping some pictures when it was permitted, and listening closely to the various myths and stories of gods and goddesses that Shiro could recall.

“Seriously? Wow…poor Izanami…that’d hurt, giving birth to a flaming god! And Izanagi lost his wife because of that…”

Though Lance’s accent and tone when he spoke Japanese were far from perfect, Shiro couldn’t help but be flattered that at least he was trying. 

It was even…quite cute.

When they went to offer a prayer, Shiro instructed Lance like so, feeling some nostalgia as it had been many years when he had conducted such an action.  Lance immediately followed suit, though he couldn’t help but notice the tinge of fondness in Shiro’s grey eyes as they purified their hands and mouths at the _temizuya_ water pavilion. 

Shiro scooped up water in a ladle with his right hand and poured it over his left, then switched hands for vice versa.  In his left hand, he took some water that was scooped with the ladle and rinsed his mouth, making sure not to directly touch the ladle to his mouth.  Using the remaining water, he tipped the ladle to rinse it off. 

At this, the Cuban boy smiled softly at the sight. 

Shiro looked so peaceful…how long had it been since he had gone home?

At the altar, Lance followed Shiro’s actions closely so he didn’t screw up.  Shiro allowed Lance to ring the bell to greet the deity before bowing twice and clapping their hands twice.  After the brief prayer of respect, they looked a little around the temple.  Shiro was staring at an old painting depicting Izanagi birthing the three divine gods.  Lance listened closely to the myth for this one, too. 

“Wait, how can someone give birth to somebody through their _eyes_ and _nose_?”

“That’s just how Izanagi did it, Lance.”

While Shiro seemed to stare in fascination at the painting, Lance noticed a _miko_ nearby who was simply sweeping the floor.  She was quite pretty with a pale, porcelain face, and soft, small hands.  Her hair was long and dark, though the top parts seemed to be braided.

Unable to help himself, and also quite eager to show off his new Japanese speaking skills and grasp of the language, Lance sprung over.  He noticed he was quite taller than the _miko_ , so he made sure to keep some distance so as not to intimidate her, yet appear cool.  Giving a sly smile that seemed to twinkle, he batted his eyes in her direction as he cleared his throat softly to get her attention.

When she looked over with curious brown eyes blinking in wonder, he then lay on the charm.

“ _Kirai_ ~”

The _miko_ froze at that moment, appearing quite shocked.  She looked up at him, disbelieving.  For a moment, there was some silence, but not long after, she questioned in a sweet yet timid voice that was filled with shock, “ _Ki…kirai…?”_

Lance nodded, feeling quite proud of himself that his charms were working, “ _Kirai_ ~”

“ _Atashi ga…kirai wa?”_

This time, the Cuban clicked his finger guns in her direction, “ _Kirai desu_.”  He spoke a bit louder and winked.

The next action caught him off guard.

The _miko_ was suddenly in tears.

Highly confused, shocked, and horrified, Lance immediately lost his cool demeanour as he straightened his posture.  His jaw dropped at seeing the poor _miko_ start crying, her pretty face streaked with tears as she gripped her broom tightly.  “Whoa, whoa, wait what?!” he began babbling.  “No, w-what…? What’s wrong? Are you okay? Hey, don’t cry!”

“Lance? What happened?”

Hearing the commotion, Shiro had come over to see what the fuss was about.  His eyes widened upon seeing the poor _miko_ sobbing and clutching her broom while Lance was panicking, utterly confused with what was going on.

That was when the Japanese man moved to the _miko_ and bent down a bit to go on her level.  He was quite tall for a Japanese man, so Shiro found it a relief when he went to the United States and that he didn’t have to bend over that much. 

“Excuse us for a moment, Lance.  Just wait there.”

He quietly took the _miko_ aside and began speaking to her in their home tongue.  Through some sniffles and hiccups, the _miko_ answered, her voice tender and trembling.

Lance wished he knew what they were saying.

Upon receiving her account, Shiro questioned Lance for his side of the story.  Lance was babbling all over again, still highly concerned and bewildered at what just occurred.

“I-I don’t know! I only told her she was pretty and then she suddenly started crying! Do Japanese girls really do that if they get complimented?!”

Shiro arched an eyebrow, “What exactly _did_ you say to her, Lance?” He had a feeling he knew what happened.

“ _Kirai_.  Why? What’s wrong with that?”

“Ah…” Shiro’s assumptions were indeed confirmed.  Still, he couldn’t help but want to sigh but also chuckle in amusement.  “Well, Lance…you didn’t actually call her pretty…”

“Wait, what?”

“ _Kirei_ was the word you were looking for,” explained Shiro gently, clearing things up. 

Lance stopped and appeared to have a blank moment.  His face was a blank, and his mind was a blank.  However, it seemed he might’ve known why his mix-up caused offense, for he then exclaimed, “Oh my God, I’m _so_ sorry!”

Before Shiro knew it, Lance started bowing his head up and down, up and down, over and over again in the _miko_ ’s direction.

“I’m so sorry! Ahh, I mean, _gomennasai_! _Gomennasai_!”

Shiro almost chuckled aloud right there and then, but he decided to clear things up with the _miko_ and explained everything to her.  Once it was all cleared up, the _miko_ sniffled and nodded, though she seemed shy as she questioned if the foreigner really thought she was pretty.

The Japanese man confirmed with a smile and a nod.

Despite everything clearing up, that wasn’t the last mishap Lance had with the Japanese language during their trek around Shiro’s home.  Several times, Lance would read kanji wrong, or mistake some words. 

For instance, there was an elderly couple from Korea that was visiting.  However, they only knew both Korean and Japanese.  Lance, being the friendly and outgoing guy that he was, had said hello and nice to meet you, accordingly.  That was right.  But when they told him they were Korean, that’s when things took a downturn…

“Ahh, _kangoku jin desu ka_?”

“ _Kankoku jin_.”

“But…isn’t that I said? _Kangoku jin_.”

“ _Watashitachi wa kankoku jin_!”

“But that’s what I said! _Kangoku jin_!”

Shiro immediately came over to break things up before it escalated.  Especially upon seeing the elderly Korean woman about to swing her purse at Lance’s head, to which the Cuban boy ducked with a yelp.  The Japanese man apologized and clarified the situation. 

It ended with the woman marveling at Shiro’s muscular build and toned physique while her husband gave a resigned sigh.

Going to a traditional restaurant, the both of them sat on the _tatami_ mats when a waiter offered to the pair, “ _Sake_?”

“Oh, no thanks.  I don’t drink, and isn’t it kinda too early to have a drink?”

The waiter gave a laugh, causing the smile to drop from Lance’s face.  The Cuban boy looked utterly perplexed before Shiro explained what he bungled up this time.

“He was asking if you wanted salmon.”

“But…isn’t _sake_ a drink?”

“It is,” Shiro nodded in confirmation.  “But you have to pronounce it in a certain way.  If you pronounce the _‘sa’_ with a lower pitch than the _‘ke’_ then yes, we’re talking about the drink.  But if it’s the other way around, higher _‘sa’_ and lower _‘ke’_ , then they’re asking if you’d like salmon.”

“Oh…” Lance rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, his tanned cheeks reddened in embarrassment. 

They were walking around some more when Lance noticed a kanji character that looked quite familiar…

“Hey, Shiro, why don’t we get something sweet?”

“Sweet? That sounds good to me.  Do you have somewhere in mind?”

“What about over there?”

Glancing over, Shiro squinted before realizing the mistake.

“Lance, that’s not the character for sweet.”

“Wait…what?”

“That’s the character for twenty.”

For the rest of the trip, Lance shut up and didn’t dare speak.  He felt highly embarrassed at all his screw-ups, his cheer, and excitement replaced with shame from his obvious lack of grasp with the language and being, no doubt, an annoying nuisance on this trip.

He upset a poor and innocent shrine maiden, he offended an elderly couple, he looked so ignorant in front of others…

And most important of all, he was being just a bother to Shiro.

What made him even think that he had a good grasp in Japanese? It was a language that existed for centuries with all kinds of characters and words.  It was utterly stupid and foolish of him to think that he could immediately grasp a language with its own wonderful and vast culture after just a few weeks of learning.

Why was he so insensitive and ignorant?

He rubbed and clutched at his arm, blue eyes fixed to the ground, as he curled a little inwardly.  An obvious sign of his insecurities coming to light.

This did not go unnoticed by Shiro. 

The Japanese man tried to coax Lance into a conversation at the remainder of today’s trek but was met with simple sentences or one-worded responses.  A few times, he gave some chances for his younger companion to speak and try practicing his Japanese, but he was met with a shake of the head and a quiet, “No thanks…”

Considering how at the start, Lance was so eager and ready to show what he had, no doubt his ego was struck, causing his bravado to shrink upon offending and upsetting people unintentionally.  Shiro knew that his native tongue was hard to grasp and Lance _did_ butcher it a couple of times, but he was truly flattered and loved how much the Lance was eager to learn and try.

He gave a great effort.

“Lance, you haven’t spoken much for the rest of today’s trip,” Shiro spoke up when they were in their room alone.  “Would you like to tell me what’s wrong?”

“Huh? Oh, it’s nothing,” Lance plastered a smile on his face so that his older companion wouldn’t worry.  “Don’t worry about it.”

“Lance…” Shiro stood up and took a hold of the Cuban boy’s hand, squeezing it softly.  “Look at me.”

Lance found that he couldn’t.  If he did, he’d feel the shame burn at him more intensely.  He especially felt that he didn’t deserve to look at Shiro for screwing up his home language, taking it for granted, and mistakenly (and foolishly) thinking it was so easy. 

That was when he felt a hand tenderly tilt his chin up.

Lance’s blue eyes widened when he immediately made contact with Shiro’s steely yet calm and gentle grey ones.  His cheeks instantly burst in red although not in the ashamed manner that he felt before.  “S-Shiro…?” he questioned out in a stammer, heart going a flutter at the sudden action.

“Is this about what happened earlier today? The times you made a few mistakes?”

Hearing the reminder of his blunders, the reddened bursts of shame returned.  Lance almost looked away but Shiro prevented him from doing so, his hold was firm yet also gentle.

Realizing that he had nowhere to hide and that Shiro deserved an answer since really, that was the least the brown-haired Latino could offer, he spoke, “Yeah, that’s right.  Look, I know it sounds so stupid, but…I was really stupid.  I thought I knew what I was doing and I knew enough but I just…I was being so stupid.” 

Before he knew it, his fists were clenched as he started rambling in Shiro’s grasp, apologizing over and over again.

“I’m sorry I screwed up the first day of our trip, I’m sorry I offended and upset all those people, I really didn’t mean it, honestly! And I’m so sorry that I wasted your time and was being such a nuisance--”

“Whoa, whoa, wait! Lance, stop for a second!” Shiro exclaimed in astonishment.  “Wasting my time and being a…Lance, what makes you think that?”

Lance bit his bottom lip, “I just…I screwed up so many times that you have to clean up my messes.  God, why can’t I just shut up? I just make things worse…”

“Lance…” Shiro sighed, feeling his heart twinge at the insecurities displayed before him.  He knew that Lance had degrees of feeling such, much time together up in space made him realize that his bravado was part of a front to conceal these insecurities.  However, seeing them in greater display and right before him made his heart twinge at seeing him this way. 

That was what caused him to wrap his strong arms around Lance’s slender frame.

Lance’s eyes widened in shock at the sudden embrace.  His heart beat faster again at this great burst of warmth around his figure.  Normally, he’d be utterly delighted that this fantasy of this man, his hero, holding him close in a tender embrace like this, however, he felt a mix of emotions.

As much as he loved this, Lance felt that he didn’t deserve something such as this.

But before he can voice more of his insecurities, Shiro spoke.  His deep voice calm and soothing yet clear and quietly determined.

“Lance, you were never a bother, especially not to me.  Yes, you made mistakes and upset a couple of people, but who doesn’t make mistakes? Even then, everything was settled and those people don’t hate you.  Lance…”

Moving back a bit to see his face, Shiro smiled, his handsome face seemed to glow with that soft and little smile. 

“You were trying, and honestly, that means so much to me.  How can I be mad or upset at that?”

Despite the small size of that smile, it radiated warmth and encouragement that made Lance feel much better than how he did before.  His heart continued beating quickly in his chest as his feelings blossomed into more tender ones that he felt for the man holding him.  Such warm and loving feelings were quietly and gently washing his insecurities away.

“So, just keep trying.  Don’t sell yourself too short.  I’ll always be happy to help and support you.”

Lance then gave a nod at the little request, “Alright, then, Shiro.  I’ll keep on trying.  Um…”

“That’s great, Lance.”

“Actually…uh…”

Not wanting this chance to slip on by, Lance took a deep breath before his next attempt.

“ _Daisuki_.”

Shiro blinked in surprise, staring down at the Cuban he was holding in his arms as he registered what he said.

From his face, Lance sighed, “I got it wrong again, didn’t I?”

“No, no you didn’t,” Shiro was smiling.  Lance was surprised and awed at seeing his older man suddenly flustered and his smile was pretty wide, “At least…I’m pretty sure you didn’t.  Care to tell me in English, please?”

“Ahhh…well…” Lance fumbled a bit on his words before swallowing the lump in his throat, suddenly nervous.  “I just…I said…I really like you, Shiro…” He then quickly added, “Way more than just friends.  I really, _really_ like you.”

Upon the confession from his younger companion, Shiro’s smile remained on his face.  He found that he couldn’t help it spread there, it was as if he flew to the skies from that confirmation of feelings. 

“I know that you probably don’t feel the same way because, well, you’re Shiro, and you’re just totally amazing and I know you’re so out of my league, and--”

“Lance.”

Said Cuban stopped from his rambling in time for Shiro to lean over and press his lips against his.   Lance’s eyes widened as he felt himself fill up like a soda bottle that got shaken up.  Shiro’s lips were quite soft and though the kiss didn’t last for more than a few seconds, Lance was filled with so much warmth that he wanted to scream loudly in delight.

But before he could comment, Shiro stroked his cheek with a tender finger.

“ _Ore mo aishiteruyo._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> temizuya - a Shinto water ablution pavilion for a ceremonial purification ritual.  
> Izanagi - one of two central deities in the Japanese creation myth. The husband of Izanami and father of Amaterasu, Susano'o, Tsukiyomi and Kagutsuchi (or Homusubi).  
> Izanami - one of two central deities in the Japanese creation myth. The wife of Izanagi who died from birthing Kagutsuchi (or Homusubi).  
> miko - a Shinto shrine maiden.  
> kirai - dislike/don't like  
> "Atashi* ga…kirai wa?" - "You...dislike/don't like me?"  
> kirei - pretty/beautiful  
> gomennasai - sorry (apologize when done something inappropriate)  
> kangoku jin - prisoner  
> kankoku jin - Korean  
> "Watashitachi wa kankoku jin!" - "We are Koreans!"  
> tatami - a type of mat used as a flooring material in traditional Japanese-style rooms.  
> sake - a rice wine or salmon. Depends on the way it is pronounced.  
> "Daisuki." - really like. Used more commonly than "aishiteru" for love.  
> “Ore mo aishiteruyo.”** - "I love you, too." "Aishiteru" would be more heavy in terms of romance and probably not said in public compared to "daisuki".
> 
> * "Atashi" is the most feminine pronoun one can use.   
> ** Shiro uses the pronoun "ore" when addressing himself in the Japanese dub of Voltron, so I went with that.


End file.
